Una boda inevitable
by VaRiNaBi
Summary: Dos corazones, dos sentimientos, dos personas, que pasaria si una boda seria inevitable y nuestros protagonistas descubran sus verdaderos sentimientos antes de que esta suceda, soy fan de Ranma + Akane con eso lo digo todo, leanlo por favor y dejen Review


Una boda inevitable  
Por Valery Rico  
  
Quiero empezar diciendo que este fanfic es el primero que he hecho espero que les guste en verdad y si no que se hace pues, los pensamientos de los personajes estan en " " y los ( ) son anotaciones mias. Bueno eso es todo disfruten este fanfic sobre Ranma 1/2:  
  
Ranma y Akane tienen 20 años ya estudian en una Universidad cerca de la casa Tendo y parece que sus padres les tienen una sorpresa  
  
Capitulo 1: Acéptalo  
  
-Soun: Ranma, Akane queremos decirles enfrente de toda la familia (todos se encontraban en el comedor) que su boda se realizara después de tanto tiempo dentro de 3 días. -Ranma y Akane: ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????!!!!! -Ranma: de que estas hablando papa, yo todavía no estoy listo para casarme, esto es imposible. Ranma estaba todo rojo hasta el tope de su cabeza y esto fue notado por una Akane en igual estado. -Ranma: ¿Acaso no vas a decir nada Akane?, exclama el chico Akane solo lo mira sonrojada y luego baja la mirada. -Akane: " Si Ranma hace tanto alboroto ¿por qué se sonroja de esa manera? ¿será que no quiere casarse conmigo, y yo? ¿yo quiero casarme con el? La chica se quedo pensativa mientras que todos esperaban una respuesta de su parte -Akane: papa dices que pa boda sera dentro de 3 dias ¿no? -Ranma: "pero Akane acaso tu..............." -Tendo: asi es hija yo y Soun lo hemos decidido de esa manera -Nabiki: ja, bueno veo que una boda se acerca -Katsumi: en ese caso yo me encargare de la comida Todos estaban hablando de que planeaban para la boda exepto Ranma y Akane (ovio ¬¬) que aun seguían en silencio y con la hacia el suelo, de pronto Aakane siente que una mano se posa sobre la suya debajo de la mesa, y descubre que era la mano de Ranma, al darse cuenta de esto Akane se pone nerviosa y se sonroja sin que Ranma se de cuenta preguntándose por que lo hara y sintiéndose a gusto en ese momento. -Ranma: (en voz baja) Akane te espero ahora después de la cena en el patio, necesito hablar contigo Apenas dijo esto se paro y se retiro excusándose con todos que tenia sueño para retirarse a su cuarto (lo cual era mentira por supuesto ¬¬), Akane se quedo pensativa después de la cena, ya estaba en su cuarto, se cambio a su pijama y se recosto sobre su cama con la intención de aclarar su mente debido a todas las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza. -Akane: " ¿qué querra hablar conmigo?, ¿acaso me dira que no me ama y que por ningun motivo quiere casarce conmigo?, ¿me dira que no me ama?, ¿yo quiero casarme con el? y...........¿yo lo amo? Si, si lo amo (se respondio a si misma) ¿pero por que no se lo puedo decirselo?, tengo que hacerlo, ahora .....tengo que decirselo. "  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ranma, este ya se habia puesto su pijama luego se asomo al balcon esperando el momento acordado con el que hablaria con Akane haciendose miles de preguntas en su cabeza: -Ranma: " Akane, Akane, Akane...no se porque te dije que debiamos hablar Akane, no lo se, pero...... algo me impulso a hacerlo, algo que no entiendo muy bien. Akane....... ¿me amas Akane?, ¿desearias casrte conmigo?, yo..........¿yo te amo?. Si se que te amo, pero....... ¿por qué no puedo decírtelo?, no logro hacerlo, cada vez que tengo la oportunidad se me va de las manos o a veces niego que me gustas, ah Akane...no sabes cuanto me duele cuando lo hago, tengo que decirte que te amo, tengo que hacerlo, ¿me quiero casar con ella?, Si.....si es lo que mas deseo.....estar junto a tu lado Akane, esta noche no perdere mi oportunidad, no lo hare.  
  
Se encuentra bajando, a veces duda y retrocede pero luego recapacita y de da cuenta que tiene que bajar, tiene que hacerlo o puede que nunca llegue a saber la verdad, la verdad que ansia tanto escuchar de el. -Ranma: Akane............ -Akane: Ranma............ Ambos jovenes se encuentran mirandose fijamente en el patio de la casa Tendo solo iluminados por la luz de las estrellas y la luna, solo esperando una palabra del otro. -Ranma: Akane siéntate por favor, dice el joven mientras se sienta en el césped del patio -Akane: esta bien bueno y de que querias hablarme, pregunta algo sonrojada Se nota nerviosismo en Ranma cuando comienza a hablar -Ranma: Akane recuerdas uno de los primero dias que teniamos de conocernos que te dije que sonriendo te veias mas bonita. Al escuchar esto Akane se sonroja y sorprende ya que no creia que el recordaria ese suceso que para ella marco el comienzo de una hermosa amistad que luego se convertiria en amor. -Akane: lo recuerdo -Ranma: bueno........yo........yo pienso -Akane: acaso me vas a decir que lo que pensabas en ese momento no era verdad -Ranma: no nunca lo aria, todavía pienso que es asi, lo que yo queria decirte es que (el muchacho se sonroja) es que.......yo.........yo........yo te......... Antes de que el muchacho pudiera terminar Akane lo interrumpio diciendo: -Akane: ¿me amas Ranma?, es decir......... ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Ranma quedo completamente sorprendido ya que creia que seria el el que fuera a preguntar eso, fue tanta su impresión que no pudo hablar. -Akane: entiendo Ranma, no te molestare mas Cuando disponia a pararse, sintio que una mano la jalo hacia delante obligándola a arrodillarse frente a el, cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que fue la mano de Ranma quien la hizo arrodillarse -Akane: Ranma...........mhp Sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso, los de ella sintiendo los labios de el tan suaves tan suaves y protectores que la hacian soñar, y los de el sintiendo los labios de ella tan dulces, suaves al contacto haciendo que el se sintiera por primera vez completo. Luego de que los 2 terminaran la danza con sus labios que les parecia eterna y de no acabar, se separaron poco a poco sintiendo la respiración y los latidos del corazon del otro, viéndose a la cara sonrojados como nunca un poco aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar pero llenos de felicidad por su primer beso tan intimo y la vez tan unico para los dos. -Ranma: Akane no sabes cuanto te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, cuando senti tus labios tan dulces tan delicados, te amo, te quiero, quiero casarme contigo y estar siempre a tu lado. -Akane: Ranma yo tambien te amo con todo mi ser, espere mucho tiempo para que me lo dijieras, espere tanto, tanto, ahora que al fin lo hiciste me siento tan feliz, estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo, quiero hacerlo, te amo, te amo Después dicho esto los 2 jovenes se sumaron en un profundo abarazo esperando no separarse jamas, sintiendo cada uno los latidos del otro y la felicidad que estos expresaban -Akane: besame Ranma, besame y no me sueltes -Ranma: nunca te dejaria, nunca Se volvieron a besar pero no como la primera vez este fue un beso lleno de pasión, Ranma sintio como Akane separo un poco sus labios para que este introduciera su lengua tornandose el beso en algo mucho mas intimo, pero se sintieron motivados a ir mas alla, para esto los dos se separaron con sus sentimientos aun al borde de explotar, Akane aun dudando tomo la mano de Ranma y lo condujo hasta su cuarto subiendo las escaleras -Akane: Ranma quiero que seas parte de mi, quiero sentirte y amarte ( decia esto la joven extremadamente sonrojada) -Ranma: ¿estas segura Akane?, yo tambien te amo y estoy dispuesto, pero..... ¿estas segura? -Akane: (extremadamente sonrojada) mas segura que nunca, ahora mas segura que nunca Los dos entraron en la habitación de Akane, ambos coon su corazon al máximo, poco a poco comenzaron a besarse con pasión. Akane se paro frente a Ranma se desvisto y lo mismo hizo este, luego los dos se unieron en una romántica noche que la recordarian por el resto de sus vidas, querian que la noche no acabara ya que no podian creer lo que pasaba, para ellos parecia un sueño, querian seguir en eterna aceptación uno al otro, en la aceptación de su amor.  
  
CONTINUARA..............  
  
Mis notitas: Bueno y.....¿qué les parecio?, como es mi primer fanfic y sobre todo su primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y que no fueran tan criticos si ^.^ como ven el primer capitulo fue algo atrevido al final ¿no?, en lo personal creo que en todo fanfic debe haber una parte asi, pero no se preocupen les aseguro que los demas capitulos son mas suaves en estas cosas, aviso que soy fan numero 1 de R+A (Ranma +Akane) y mi otra pareja de sueños R+U (Ryuga +Ukio), bueno quisiera que me manden auque sea 1 solo review please ¿si? Mi dirección de correo es valery_azuka@hotmail.com acepto todo tipo de comentario y sugrencias y dinero tambien si quieren preferible en dolares ^.^ ah y no se preocupen el próximo capitulo no va a tardar tanto se los aseguro.  
  
Avances del capt. 2: Ranma y Akane reaccionan de una manera inesperada ante lo ocurriodo la anterior noche, nos escontraremos con otra parejita que parece que tambien tienen planes de boda, todo esto en el proxiomo capitulo: "Atardecer de noticias", chaooooooooo 


End file.
